


Металл

by Devil_trill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_trill/pseuds/Devil_trill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для fanfic100 на тему "Металл"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Металл

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fanfic100 на тему "Металл"

В руках приятно ощущается прохлада оружия. Не то, чтобы его руки горели – они тоже холодные. Просто так спокойней, а вернее – привычнее. Нет усталости, нет угрызений. Есть лишь сосредоточенность. Металл успокаивает. С ним иногда гораздо легче, чем с людьми. По крайней мере, он не хамит, не грубит, не смотрит скептически и с превосходством. В отличии от некоторых, металл даже не эгоистичен. Жаль, это даже скучно.  
Доктор усмехается и тяжело прислоняется к стене. Выстрел был как всегда точным. Рука не дрогнула. Он спас Шерлоку Холмсу жизнь. Хорошо это или плохо? Джона абсолютно не волнует такой вопрос. Он сделал то, что должен был сделать.  
«Идя рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом, вы видите поле битвы», - вспоминаются сами собой слова того «заклятого врага».  
\- Да, этот мужчина сама война! – Уотсон вздыхает, отлепляясь от такой уютной опоры.  
Что ждёт его? Приключения? Опасности? Интересные истории? Жизнь или скорая смерть? Нет, зачем заходить так далеко? Всё куда ближе и глобальнее. Его ждёт Шерлок, сытный ужин и новая дружба. Правда, они оба пока не подозревают об этом.


End file.
